<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive Me by cathrheas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527914">Forgive Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas'>cathrheas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine hated making mistakes. She hated being scolded. But she had asked for this, she had taken him up on his offer, and in the end, this embarrassment was nothing compared to what she deserved for what she’d done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Catherine/Ashe Ko-fi commission! Two birds with one stone for my favorite characters :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ashe always started their sessions the same way. She would be on all fours in her room when he entered, sometimes blindfolded, sometimes not, but she’d always be completely undressed. Ashe was normally pretty timely, at least by Catherine’s standards, but she could never tell if he was on time or not—she would get on her hands and knees and wait for him, not glancing at the clock or her wristwatch to check the time. It could have been minutes, or half an hour, or more, until he came...the anticipation she felt ruined her sense of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always immediately came back to herself when she heard her door opening. He quickly closed it behind him, so that nobody passing by in the hallway could catch a glimpse of her. He took his coat off, folded it neatly, placed it on her dresser. Then, finally, he said, “Good evening, Cassandra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine was used to addressing people as “sir”, as a knight. Hearing her old name, though, was a little harder. Ashe had insisted that he use it—</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s what they called you</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and so she had no choice but to let him. He approached her from behind, crouching near her face to appraise her. His face was still soft, his smile still warm, but Catherine could see something in his eyes: a controlled kind of anger, waiting to be released upon her. He was still a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> especially compared to her, and yet their nights together made her feel a bit differently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to begin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine flinched a bit. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe sighed. “You came to me because you wanted to be punished, right? You ought to follow my directions a little better. I don’t ask you for much, you know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catherine hated making mistakes. She hated being scolded. But she had asked for this, she had taken him up on his offer, and in the end, this embarrassment was nothing compared to what she deserved for what she’d done. “I know. I-I’m sorry—sir. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little weaker than you let on, Cassandra,” Ashe said, chuckling a bit derisively. She was. Nobody knew how truly weak she was, save for him. She was so weak, so subservient, that he merely had to gesture to the bed for her to stand and bend over it. She was glad, at least, that she didn’t have to see his face when they did it in this position. It might have been too much for her to handle, to see his face alongside his taunting words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeking his approval, she said, “Is this good, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough.” With his naturally sweet tone, she couldn’t tell if he was actually satisfied with her or not. He must have been; his hands came to her hips, pulling her into a position he found more favorable. Catherine heard him undressing, most likely only his pants. She wondered if he got off on the power that came with leaving her naked, while he was mostly clothed. It surely drove home the point—the way she looked at it, she wasn’t deserving of hiding herself away. Even if the exposure made her cheeks hot, even if it made her want to disappear, it was what she had agreed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe hardly ever engaged in foreplay when they were together like this. He was always ready to go as soon as he entered, and so was she. Simply kneeling there, waiting for him, and hearing him address her as he did, and touch her as he did...despite the shame, it was impossible for her not to get turned on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t really touched her, and yet she was wet enough for him to slide into her with nearly no resistance. Catherine’s body naturally jerked at the intrusion, and he gripped her a little tighter, holding her still. “Easy there, Cassandra,” he said, laughing once more. She couldn’t stand being laughed at, she hated being spoken down to—but she owed this to Ashe. And to Christophe, and to Lonato...if this was what Ashe wanted, what he felt she deserved, then she’d let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hardest part was over, essentially. From there, it was just a matter of abandoning her instinct, which told her to stifle the moans swelling up in her chest. Ashe had made it clear that she was to lay herself bare to him, whimpers and cries and all. He seemed so determined to draw those sounds out of her, too; he never struck her or anything of the sort, as he wasn’t the violent type, but he was still none-too gentle with her. Ashe rutted against her, moving quickly while not seeming the slightest bit rushed or desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thrusts made it quite clear what his goal was: to use her, to breed her. That was one of the parts she had the most trouble getting over, letting him cum inside of her night after night, thinking about how part of him was inside of her minute after minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he kept fucking her, though, her mind clouded over, and she started thinking less about Christophe and Lonato and the pain and the humiliation, and more about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ashe felt. It didn’t matter that he was much younger than her, that he might have secretly hated her. It was pleasurable, it was cathartic. Every time he drove deep inside of her, whatever insecurities she had became more of a turn-on for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe had gone silent behind her—almost as if she weren’t worth speaking to—until he reached up and grabbed her hair, out of its ponytail and easy to tangle in his fingers. “I’m almost finished, Cassandra. You ought to cum soon, before you lose your chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah—okay. Yes—” She cut herself off with a gasp, but quickly pushed through it as she silently reprimanded herself for forgetting his title. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thrusting grew more intense, and Catherine shut her eyes, desperately trying to reach her peak before he was finished with her. After all, she was a plaything, giving her body to him as an apology. Ashe certainly didn’t owe her anything, least of all an orgasm. Sometimes, she didn’t get the chance to finish, but she was lucky enough to get off that night; her climax shook her whole body, sudden and sharp. Even when she was bent over the bed, it was hard for her to keep her legs steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe bent over her back, pinning her upper half to the mattress, and came right after her. He always stopped completely as he finished—he once said he liked it when she could feel every bit of it, and she could. Ashe was breathing heavy and deep, right next to her ear. It felt like he was all over her, even on the inside, and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She liked it. She deserved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs nearly gave out again when Ashe pulled out of her, and his seed began running along the inside of her thighs. While Catherine struggled to gather herself, Ashe was already buckling his trousers behind her, making it quite clear that he was done with her for the moment. Still, as if he couldn’t help his naturally caring personality, he said, “I hope you’re getting what you need from this, Catherine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Just when she thought she’d forgotten, or managed to escape her sins... “Y-yeah,” Catherine said. Habit told her to tack on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she bit her tongue before she did. “Thanks, Ashe. Thanks a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Thank you,” he said. Catherine felt the ghost of fingers on her lower back, almost inappropriately affectionate for their situation. “Be ready for me again tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to <a href="https://twitter.com/cathrheas">follow me on Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>